


Change the World

by warrior_shampoo72



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Kuroko, Aged-Up Mayuzumi, Aged-Up Momoi, Aged-Up Ogiwara, Child Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Protective Kuroko, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_shampoo72/pseuds/warrior_shampoo72
Summary: How is it possible to raise 5 teen monsters in 1 house? By being incredibly lucky.Kuroko Tetsuya has been caring for these children ever since he was in high school, hoping he didn't screw them up too badly. Something clearly went wrong as now all of them have crushes on him. Throw in a flirty agent and a couple of old friends and you got a wild ride of emotions. Now all they have to do is get past the prejudice most humans have for monsters.(I'm bad at summaries rip)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: oops forgot to make it multi chap im a loser

_Dear Tetsuya:_

_We are happy to inform you that your application to become a sponsor for the Asia branch of HMERA has been accepted. One of our agents will visit you within five days to judge if your home will be safe enough to begin the housing process. It has, however, come to our attention that you are still in high school. Normally this would not be acceptable, but Japan sorely needs people like you, no matter the age. Your assigned agent will talk more in length about this upon the first meeting. Thank you for your support._

_Sincerely_

_Lana Vance_

_Founder, European Branch_

* * *

 

 

When the letter first came, Kuroko had expected it to be a rejection. The Human-Monster Equal Rights Association, or HMERA, was almost impossible to get in to. While monsters were accepted into society, they were treated as inferior or viewed as dangerous creatures. Monsters, in response, viewed humans in a similar way.

The HMERA strives to show that humans and monsters could live and work together. Their process was an exchange program, placing monsters in human homes and vice versa. The humans and monsters  placed were usually orphans, or had families that just didn’t care what happened to them.

On rare occasions, the sponsors would receive adults that were interested in learning more about the other species. These pairings were encouraged and would sometimes end in marriage, a huge step for what HMERA was fighting for. Sadly, only a few countries recognized monster-human marriages and fewer were accepting of any children conceived from the couples.

Kuroko himself had only applied on a whim, encouraged by his best friends. He firmly believed that monsters were no different than humans*, and that, his friends insisted, was an important quality that would definitely get him accepted. And as he opened his door on the fourth day after the letter arrived, finding himself face-to-face with a beautiful pink haired woman dressed in the HMERA uniform, it finally hit him that this was happening.

“Sorry to bother you so late, Kuroko-kun,” the woman began, removing her shoes before following the bluenette to the living room. “My name is Momoi Satsuki and I will be your agent.” She gave him a small bow before gracefully sitting on the couch.

“It’s not a bother, Momoi-san. Would you like some tea?”

“I wish I could, but we must get to the point of my visit. As you know, Japan is one of the countries most against equality between humans and monsters. We are lucky they even let the two attend the same schools now. As such, we haven’t received many offers from here and we were quite impressed with your application.” She adjusted her skirt before continuing. “It was a bit hard to find information on you, but we were able to find the important bits. Kuroko Tetsuya. Age 17. A third year in high school with no family to speak of.” Kuroko didn’t know how to respond so he only nodded.

“Normally we wouldn’t even consider a high schooler, but…” Her pink eyes glanced around the room before returning to meet his eyes. “These are unusual circumstances. If you pass the home inspection, I already have a monster in mind for you. May I?”

“Of course, Momoi-san,” he said, watching as she immediately stood and wandered off. Once she left the room, Kuroko allowed himself to let out a small sigh. She was nicer than he expected, and not intimidating at all. He was surprised that there was someone she had in mind already, but he couldn’t help getting excited. This was actually happening.

“Ogiwara-kun is never going to believe this,” he muttered.

Momoi returned to the living room an hour later, finding Kuroko spacing out and an untouched cup of tea on the table. She smiled when she noticed it was in front of the spot where she was sitting. She sat down and eagerly picked up the cup.

“Thank you Kuroko-kun,” she chirped, making the teen jump slightly. He was startled that she even remembered he was there. Not even Ogiwara was able to find him that fast. “You have a lovely home, and I especially love the guest room you have set up. If you are certain you want to go through with this, I will happily give you the file for Sei-chan. Oh! I should mention something first.

“Because of the situation, you will receive support from the HMERA. This includes money for food and even support for your education. While we are grateful, we don’t want you to give up everything for this. This also extends to any university you had plans of attending.”

Kuroko was shocked. He tried to insist that it was too much, but the pink haired woman refused to hear anything about it. The argument went on for another ten minutes before he finally caved. He didn’t appreciate how smug she looked. Ignoring his glare, she stood and promised to send him the file for “Sei-chan.”

Several days later he was reading the file for the sixth time, determined to have all the information memorized. The child we would care for was only 10 years old and was a half-breed. His father was human while his mother had been a vampire. His mother died when he was young from an unknown illness, and his father was all too eager to give the child up. Akashi Seijuro was all alone in the world.

The file hadn’t included a picture which was mildly irritating, but it was unimportant in the long run. He had put together the guest room for his new ward with the help of Ogiwara and Mayuzumi. Both had been all too eager to buy all kinds of toys for Akashi despite Kuroko insisting they could wait.

When Momoi showed up and joined the two in shopping, he had just given up. Now, he was waiting for the agent to arrive with the half-vampire in tow. He placed the file down on the couch, trying to calm his nerves. He hoped his inner turmoil didn’t show on his face. As soon as the knocking began, he was at the door within seconds. It took all his willpower to not slam the door open.

He was aware of Momoi eagerly greeting him, but he only had eyes for the child at her side. Akashi was short with red hair and mismatched eyes. The right iris was red while the left was gold. His ears had a slight point and his skin was pale, traits he must have gotten from his mother. The bluenette almost cooed when Akashi flushed slightly and tried to hide his face in Momoi’s skirt.

“Aww, come on Sei-chan you aren’t shy,” she chided, gently pushing him towards Kuroko. “Say hello to Kuroko Tetsuya, he’s gonna take care of you for a while.”

“It’s nice to meet you Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said. He hoped he smiled instead of just stared blankly at the child. He really hated how hard it was to express his emotions sometimes.

“… N-nice to meet you,” Akashi mumbled. The teenager swore his heart just melted into a puddle of goo.

Momoi stuck around for a few hours before finally leaving, much to Akashi’s horror. The child had been obviously upset, but was desperately trying to hide it. Kuroko just went along with it, not wanting to upset him more. The sadness seemed forgotten though as soon as he saw the amount of toys that were waiting to be played with in his room.

If Kuroko was smug about the fact that the child preferred the puzzles he picked out, he didn’t show it. Instead he took a picture and sent it to his friends, enjoying Ogiwara’s reaction which was torn between screaming about how cute Akashi was and shock that the 10-year-old preferred puzzles. Mayuzumi had just commented on the fact that Akashi was adorable and that he expected to become his uncle.

Kuroko ended up promising that they would meet the child soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler! I will get started on the next chapter in a few days

Akashi hated his school. The kids would avoid him like he had a deadly illness and the teachers could barely hold back the disgust in their eyes. His eyes stung as he hid his face, once again eating lunch by himself. At his old school everyone was nice no matter what species they were. He didn’t have friends, not exactly, but he was well liked by the students and faculty.

Now he was stuck here.

A couple of kids passed him, loudly teasing his ears and calling him a bloodsucker. One was even brave enough to shove his back hard, not noticing his flinch as soon as the hand connected. It would leave a bruise… He would have to hide it from Kuroko.

He had only been with Kuroko for a week, but he was already starting to get attached to the human. He was soft spoken and friendly enough, even offering to help Akashi with his homework, not that Akashi needed it. The blue haired man reminded him of his mother.

The thought was almost enough to break the mask he wore in public. He missed his mother so much… She would always help sneak him away from the tutors his father insisted on having just so they could do something simple like eat ice cream. She never ate it with him, but she always said it was enough to watch him enjoy the treat.

Humans say vampires are cold and cruel, but Akashi has only seen humans have those traits. His mother uwas the warmest person he knew and now she was gone.

_I hate humans._

Shame immediately washed over him as the thought popped up in his head. Kuroko was nice and so was Momoi. The staff his father hired were mostly human and they always loved to dote on him. His mother would scold him for having such mean thoughts.

As he headed back to class, being shoved the whole way by his new bullies, Akashi swore he would never let the darkness these humans showed him take control. He would prove that vampires weren’t heartless monsters.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course Kuroko noticed the bruises Akashi brought home every day. A spark of anger would always light in his chest, but he knew he couldn’t do a thing about it. His word against would mean nothing unless he had solid proof of the half-vampire being bullied. He was almost tempted to speak about it with the child, but always decided not to.

Akashi didn’t strike him as a person that appreciated offers of help that he saw as a show of pity. Kuroko snorted. A 10-year-old was more mature than many adults he knew. The bluenette was surprised by ho mature Akashi was as well as relieved. But there was also concern. The boy had lost his mother a few months ago and was abandoned by his father. He had expected moodiness, clinging, and crying. Lots of crying.

Akashi kept up a perfect mask though, one that reminded Kuroko of himself and Mayuzumi. He wanted to help and even considered calling Momoi about getting him a therapist, but… He didn’t have the heart too. Akashi had just started to warm up to him and he didn’t want to ruin the fragile trust.

If it got worse he would call the agent.

 

“I want that _thing_ expelled!” The woman snarled, holding a sniffling boy. The fury made Akashi flinch and shift to lean against Kuroko’s leg. The teen only stared at the woman coldly as she continued yelling at the frazzled principal. “What if that creature attacked someone?! It should be in a school for monsters!”

The redhead felt sick. Each word from her cracked his mask little by little, not that it was showing on his face. He had learned many things from his father and remaining expressionless was one. The principal finally cut in.

“I understand your concerns, but the child is only half vampire. His records show that-“

“I don’t care what the records say about the little abomination!”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Kuroko stated coolly, making everyone besides Akashi flinch. They forgot the teen was even there. “It was _your_ child who injured Akashi-kun. His skin is sensitive and he always comes home with bruises. I know it wasn’t from falling either because many of the marks look suspiciously like fingers.

“Furthermore, Akashi-kun is not a thing or an abomination. He came from the love of two people and I will not sit silently as you accuse him of things based off your own prejudice.” The woman glared at Kuroko and opened her mouth to retort. He didn’t give her the chance to continue. “If that is all I will be taking Akashi-kun home so he may finish his homework. I also have a project due tomorrow and you just wasted 45 minutes of my time.” Akashi watched in awe as Kuroko respectfully gave a small bow to the principal before brushing past the woman. It was almost like she didn’t exist to him.

The half-vampire was quick to follow the teen, missing the small smile the principal gave them.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god you actually showed how angry you were?” Kuroko nodded, flushing slightly as Ogiwara laughed loudly. The whole class looked, only seeing the brunette laughing to himself. Mayuzumi and Kuroko kept quiet, finding it amusing to let the class think their friend was crazy. Some day they would come clean and tell him why the class thought he was crazy. Well, they would when it stopped being funny.

“So Akashi-kun got in trouble because he defended himself by pushing the bully?” Mayuzumi asked. Kuroko nodded and watched as his friend’s dark eyes went almost black.

“Chihiro your ghoul is showing.” Mayuzumi cursed softly and immediately reeled in his emotions. 

Ogiwara watched the two and chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't like watching his two best friends get worked up over something so he felt he had to change the subject. A smile spread on his face as a perfect idea came to mind. 

“Tetsu-kuuuun it’s been a month! When can we finally meet Akashi?”

“Am I not enough for you anymore Ogiwara-kun?” Said teen choked and hid his face, desperately trying to cover his blush. Mayuzumi smirked and leaned against Kuroko, watching as the other continued to tease their friend. It was moments like these that made the white-haired teen grateful for his mother forcing him to not drop out of school. He may have been an add on to the group, but they never let him feel like it.

“Fine Ogiwara-kun. I will bring him with me to the basketball court by your house.”

“Hell yeah!”

The teacher turned on him with a glare, making him hastily apologize. He was miffed that his friends didn’t get in trouble too, but their quiet giggles made warmth blossom in his chest. He would do anything to keep them happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi meets Kuroko's friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Your support is greatly appreciated!

“Kuroko-san where are we going?”

“We’re going to a basketball court to meet some friends of mine, Akashi-kun. They’re the ones who insisted on filling your room with those toys.” The half vampire smiled slightly before covering it up. He made a mental note to thank the human’s friends.

The pair grew silent as they kept walking. It wasn’t awkward. In fact, Akashi found it to be comforting. Kuroko was a quiet man, and while it was off putting at times it was a nice change from the screeching he put up with at school. Just thinking about the voices made him shudder. His hearing was sensitive compared to a human’s, so he found he despised human children. The few monster children he met were still loud, but much more careful when around him and other species with sensitive hearing.

“TETSU-KUUUUN!”

The loud voice made Akashi flinch and cover his ears. Kuroko noticed and gave him a quiet apology as another teen with short, brown hair jogged over. Another teen with gray hair was behind him, walking at a much more sedated pace.

“Ogiwara-kun please be quieter. You hurt Akashi-kun’s ears.”

Said teen froze in place, ready to wrap Kuroko in a bear hug, as horror filled his brown eyes. He quickly turned to the child and bowed, apologizing profusely. The display made the 10-year-old uncomfortable, but he figured it was better than having the stranger try to hug him.

“You’re like an over eager puppy,” the grey-haired teen said, his voice completely monotone. Now that he was closer, Akashi could see that his eyes were so dark they were almost black. They were also blank and emotionless, something the half vampire found to be unnerving. Ogiwara pouted and gently punched the other’s shoulder.

“And _you’re_ like the walking dead, Chi-kun.” Blank eyes seemed to gain a spark of amusement before it quickly died, leaving Akashi to think he imagined it.

“Not too far from the truth, Ogiwara-kun.” He finally turned his attention to the child at Kuroko’s side and gave a slight bow. “You must be Akashi-kun. My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro and this idiot is Ogiwara Shigehiro.” Ogiwara let out a choked sound before he began to argue that he wasn’t stupid.

“It’s nice to meet you Mayuzumi-san. Ogiwara-san.” The redhead returned the teen’s bow, choosing to ignore the brown-haired teen.  “Kuroko-san says you are the ones that bought me those nice gifts. Thank you.”

“Ugh… Please don’t call me that it makes me feel old,” Ogiwara complained.

“Mh… I have to agree with Ogiwara-kun,” Mayuzumi said, adjusting the strap of his backpack.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Akashi said as Kuroko rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle push. He understood and obediently began to walk next to the teen, the others quickly following.

“I didn’t expect to run into you guys so soon,” Kuroko said, earning a smirk from Mayuzumi and a sheepish smile from Ogiwara. “Is it safe to assume Ogiwara-kun became impatient and rushed to find us?”

The rest of the trip to the court was filled with the brown-haired teen being teased by his friends. Akashi found it to be amusing, especially when he saw Ogiwara wasn’t even irritated. If anything, he seemed _happy_.

When the teen let out a whoop and ran off, Akashi assumed they reached their destination. Kuroko, although he tried not to, ran after him in his excitement. The child frowned, not pouted, at how quickly he was ditched. Mayuzumi sighed and sped his walk into a light jog, forcing the half vampire to do the same.

By the time they caught up, Kuroko had tossed his backpack onto a bench and was in the middle of removing his uniform’s jacket while Ogiwara was half buried in some bushes. He shouted in triumph and retreated, holding a basketball and showing that he had also removed his jacket.

“See Tetsu-kun I _told_ you no one would find it!”

“Congratulations, Ogiwara-kun was right for once,” Kuroko deadpanned, earning a shout of indignation from his friend.

“Oh, you so deserve the ass-kicking I’m about to give you!”

Akashi took a seat on the bench, watching as the two teens began to play basketball. It was easy to see that Kuroko was at a disadvantage, yet he kept playing with a smile. An odd sensation started in the half vampire’s chest, making him frown at the foreign feeling.

“How has school been?” Mayuzumi’s voice making the child flinch. He had forgotten the other tee was there. The question finally registered, making Akashi sneer which caused the grey-haired teen to chuckle. “Yeah I felt the same before I met Tetsuya and Shigehiro. It’s hard to deal with the looks.” Akashi frowned and turned to face the other, heterochromatic eyes meeting pitch black ones.

“You aren’t human.” Mayuzumi recognized it as a statement and didn’t answer.

“My parents are and so was I until a year ago. I was crossing the street when I was hit by a car. The driver hadn’t seen me until it was too late. I was dead and yet… I woke up at the hospital a few hours later.” Akashi stared in wonder as the teen’s eyes completely turned black. “Everyone was shocked and horrified. Human doctors refused to go near me, so they had to send in the monsters. They ran a few tests and labelled me a as a Ghoul. Those tests also showed that at some point there had been demons in my family.

“The genes were dormant inside me and only activated upon my death. An HMERA agent came to see me while my parents were told about my condition as a precaution. They decided that nothing would ever change the fact that I was their child. It was… surprising.”

Akashi frowned as he remembered standing beside a hospital bed, clutching a cold, lifeless hand. Momoi had been the one to pull him away and lead him out of the hospital. His father had been there as well, but all he saw was the man’s back. He had screamed and cried and begged for the man to turn. When he had, all he saw was a cold gaze.

_“Do not embarrass me or yourself, child.”_

“—despite popular belief, I do not eat human flesh. My craving for meat is stronger than it once was, and I won’t age, but I’m not that much different.”

“You guys look so gloomy!” Ogiwara exclaimed as he walked over, wiping sweat from his forehead. Mayuzumi would never admit to finding the action attractive and he was definitely not admiring the way the other teen’s shirt clung to his skin. “Akashi-kun do you play basketball?”

“No. I was interested in the sport, but my father never allowed me to play.”

Kuroko flopped on the bench, trying to catch his breath as Ogiwara eagerly pulled Akashi on to the court. It didn’t take long for the two to get lost in their own world, the brunet yelling praise and advice as he began to teach Akashi the basics.

It wasn’t hard to tell that the half vampire was beginning to enjoy himself as the two began to start their own game. Kuroko was impressed by how fast the boy was picking up the game.

“I think this is the happiest I’ve seen you,” Mayuzumi said softly, pressing against the other teen.

“You think so?”

“Mh…. Akashi-kun has been good for you.” The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Akashi’s lesson. Kuroko had lost track of time when Ogiwara loudly declared his ward ready for a basketball match.

“We’ll play against Tetsu-kun and Chi-kun!” Kuroko and Mayuzumi were tempted to mess with their friend, but the hopeful expression on the redhead’s face made them agree to it. As the game started, Akashi found it harder to play against the other two than he originally expected. He would lose track of Kuroko only to find him after he sent crazy passes to his teammate.

“Don’t worry Akashi-kun, just follow my lead,” Ogiwara said as Mayuzumi managed to score another two points. Akashi was in awe as Ogiwara began to get point after point. The half vampire was able to put enough pressure on Mayuzumi that his accuracy drastically dropped, allowing his teammate to get the rebound.

 _This is the most fun I’ve ever had_.

 

* * *

 

 The game ended with a score from Akashi. He had the ball and quickly made a dash to the hoop, almost losing the ball several times. He didn’t expect to make it, but he wanted to try. That was when he felt a pair of hands lift him up. He hastily looked down to see Ogiwara, a huge grin on his face.

“Dunk it!” he exclaimed as Mayuzumi started to run to them. Feeling a new sense of urgency, Akashi quickly stretched as much as he could and slammed the ball into the hoop. Ogiwara cheered and began to swing the half vampire around. “That was amazing Akashi-kun! You’re such a fast learner!”

“Nice one,” Mauzumi said warmly, coming to a stop as he tried to catch his breath. Kuroko panted slightly as he watched his friends praise the child, a small smile on his face. It made him happy to finally see the boy smile. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he quickly jogged over to also offer his own praise.


	4. Chapter 4

“I hate to admit it, but that’s probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Mayuzumi said softly, earning a chuckle from Kuroko. They walked side by side, holding each other’s hand—a habit they picked up when they were in crowds. Ahead of them, Ogiwara was laughing loudly as he ran around with Akashi clinging to his back. The pair wandered close enough to hear the child giggling, making them both smile slightly.

“Ogiwara-kun would make a good father,” Kuroko stated, gently squeezing Mayuzumi’s hand and giving him a knowing look. The other teen’s face flushed, but otherwise showed no reaction to the statement. “Fine ignore me, but I’ve seen how you look at him.” That time his friend scoffed and turned his head in a vain attempt to hide his darkening blush.

“I just appreciate his looks. Even you have to admit he’s quite handsome.”

“He’s not my type.” The bluntness of the statement got a startled laugh from the gray-haired teen.

“Don’t let him hear that. I think he’d get even more irritating than he already is.” The two laughed quietly and turned their attention back to Ogiwara. “… But yes, I agree that he would be a good father.” The wistfulness in his voice didn’t go unnoticed, but Kuroko decided to let it slide. Instead he watched in amusement as his friend almost tripped, causing Akashi to tense up and accidentally choke him.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Mayuzumi snickered and nodded.

Akashi protested going home at first, but eventually gave up as Kuroko reminded him that they both had homework to do. Ogiwara—unsurprisingly—kept whining about having to say good bye to the child even as he began walking home, Mayuzumi at his side.

“Seriously? It’s not like Tetsuya will never let you see him again.”

“You don’t _get it_ , Chi-kun! I miss my little buddy already!”

“I’m not little,” Akashi muttered as their voices faded away. Kuroko’s mouth twitched as he forced himself not to laugh.

“You’re just little to him, Akashi-kun.” The child scoffed and grabbed the bluenette’s hand as they began walking. Kuroko’s breath hitched slightly, but otherwise didn’t react. Akashi’s hand was smaller than his and almost startlingly cold. _A trait from his mother._ The thought stayed with him as they kept walking in comfortable silence. He shoved the thought away, however, as he gently squeezed Akashi’s hand. This was the first time the half-vampire had held his hand and he wanted to enjoy it.

 

_One Month later…_

Strange things had been happening lately. It was small at first; Akashi would be in the middle of doing his homework when his pencil would snap in half or he would accidentally rip a page in a book he was reading. It was irritating, but the half-vampire thought nothing of it. When he almost took his door off its hinges, he started becoming afraid.

He wanted to tell Kuroko what was happening—he _knew_ he should—but fear always stopped him. What if it was something dangerous? What if it scared Kuroko? What if Momoi took him away? The last one was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He didn’t _want_ to lose the teen.

“Summer break is in a week,” he reminded himself as he carefully set down his pencil, praying it wouldn’t break. “If it isn’t better by then, I’ll tell him.” It didn’t get better.

The last day of school before summer break had been uneventful until a girl from his class—he never could remember her name—had approached him at lunch. She ignored the shocked gazes from other students as she sat at his table. He spared her a glance, but otherwise ignored her presence.

“Hey Akashi-kun.” He stayed silent. “Why aren’t you eating?” The mention of food made his stomach churn, but he once again stayed silent. “Not hungry? My momma says the heat can do that sometimes. What are you gonna do over break?”

“…. My guardian said he would take me to the beach with Ogiwara-kun and Mayuzumi-kun.” She blinked and cocked her head slightly.

“Your…? You mean that guy that walks you to school?” He nodded and watched as a smile appeared on her face. “That sounds like a lot of fun! But… I thought vampires were sensitive to the sun.”

“They are. I’m only half though, so the worst thing that will happen is I will get a minor sunburn.” They continued talking for a few minutes, Akashi finding himself pleasantly surprised that she could hold a decent conversation. She was nice and apologized if she saw a question made him uncomfortable, but of course good things couldn’t last.

“Gross, Hinako-chan is talking to the vampire!”

The loud voice made Akashi flinch and the girl—Hinako—scowl. She glared at the boy approaching them, not noticing how the half-vampire began to tense. He recognized the boy as the one who had gone crying to his mother when Akashi pushed him. Considering he had been yanking on Akashi’s ears, the half-vampire felt justified in his actions.

“Shut up, Naoki!” Hinako snapped. Naoki ignored her and shoved her out of the way. Akashi glanced at her for a moment to make sure she was alright until small fingers latched on to his right ear, giving it a hard pull. The half-vampire was embarrassed with how the action already brought tears to his eyes.

“Your ears are really weird! Why are they pointed?” Another hard pull made him let out a whine. “They’re ugly too. And so are your eyes!”

“Cut it out!” Hinako snapped as she ran at Akashi’s tormentor and pushed him away with all the strength her small body had. Naoki was quick to get back on his feet and shove the shorter girl again, this time making her land hard on the floor.

“Stay out of this! What are you, a monster lover? You gonna grow up and marry one and have abomaminations?” The word was pronounced incorrectly but was enough to make Akashi freeze. He hated that word. Naoki’s mother wasn’t the first to say it, not by a long shot. The first time had happened when he was only six. He remembered how angry his father had gotten as he snapped at the human that said it while his mother held him close to her chest.

“My mom says monsters are worthless to society! Especially the harmful ones like this vampire! I bet his mom tricked his father into marriage. Why else would a human marry such an ugly creature?”

Something in him… snapped. He could handle getting bullied and he could handle cruel words, but he would not tolerate this _child_ insult his mother. He stood, an unfamiliar darkness swirling in his body as he glared at the pathetic human in front of him. A low grumbling noise came from deep in his chest as he advanced on Naoki. This human was a waste of space. He picked on Akashi because he listened to his bigoted mother. Because he _feared him._

The human flinched back, trying to get away from the murderous aura coming at him. His fear spiked and grew stronger, making the half-vampire smirk at the scent. His prey _should_ be afraid. He was dimly aware of the other fear scents spiking the air—it made his mind cloudy—but his sole focus was on Naoki.

Then, the human surprised him. It stopped and openly returned his glare. Its fear was still there, but it put on a brave face. It was testing him. Another growl rumbled his chest, irritation making his skin prick.

“What are you gonna do bloodsucker? Bite me? You can’t. You’ll get expelled and taken away from whoever you live with.” That made him pause, the growl dying down into a soft rumble. He didn’t want to be taken away from Tetsuya. Tetsuya was _his_ human. The human child’s confidence rose. “You act all big and mighty, but you’re just a weak monster.”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed at the human. The fear scent was gone, but he could hear the pulse. It thrummed erratically, giving away the false bravado. It dared to call him weak? He could shred the pathetic creature without a second thought or remorse. Akashi’s lips curled slightly as he let out a soft hiss, making the few watching students tremble.

Suddenly a fist was flying at his face, but it was caught with ease. Heterochromatic eyes glared into shocked brown ones as he tightened his grip. He felt and heard the bones grind together, causing the human to scream.

“You are superior, hm? In what way?” He snarled and brought his face closer to his prey’s feeling a connection form between them. Its legs began to fold. That would not do. “You will stand!” He snapped, finding sick amusement with how readily the human spawn obeyed his command. Its eyes were hollow and glazed over, ready to listen to his next order.

He tightened his grip on his prey’s hand, smirking at the sound of cracking bones. His prey remained lifeless, feeling nothing. He leaned even closer until his nose was just barely brushing the humans.

“I am superior in every way. You are livestock to me, a pathetic sheep that can do nothing but follow its flock even if it leads to death.” His eyes darkened as his lips curled back once more to let out a vicious snarl. “ **Now kneel.** ”

He broke the connection with the human enjoying the glazed look being replaced with one of agony. It screamed before suddenly beginning to vomit from the pain in its hand. He quickly stepped back, sneering at the pathetic creature, tears streaming down its cheeks, as it kneeled in a puddle of its own sick.

"Pathetic."

 

* * *

 

 

“Momoi-san you are lucky I was on break when you called.”

_“Kuroko… There’s been an incident.”_

**Author's Note:**

> *monsters take human forms with only sight differences. Monsters like werewolves are the only ones that can take truly monstrous forms


End file.
